


perfect height

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [14]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute boys, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, goofy boys, rich in jakes oversized sweatshirt k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: two goofs in love





	perfect height

“How do I look?” Rich asked, walking into Jake's room wearing Jake's red sweatshirt.  One sleeve hung off of Rich's shoulder while he struck a pose, his hand on his hip.

“Ten times better than you usually do,” Jake joked, a smile tugging at his lips.  “Come here,” he said, opening his arms, finally letting his smile overtake his expression.   _ I can't believe he's this cute? _

Rich settled himself in Jake's lap, leaning back into his chest.  He closed his eyes, feeling Jake's arms wrap around his stomach and his chin on his head.

“What're you doing?” Rich asked, squirming to a more comfortable spot.

“Hm?  You're the perfect height to rest my chin on your head,” Jake mumbled, moving his chin to kiss Rich's cheek, before returning to his previous position.

Rich smiled, silently complying.  His hands came up to Jake's, lacing their fingers together.

“Some would call me fun sized,” Rich commented, tilting his head to look at Jake. 

“Bite sized,” Jake replied, moving again to nip at the shell of Rich's ear.  Laughing, Rich moved away, shifting in Jake's lap.

“But just ‘cause I'm fun sized doesn't mean  _ everything  _ is fun si—,” Rich started, his lips brushing against Jake's jaw.

“— _ Rich.” _

**Author's Note:**

> i love richjake ok


End file.
